1. Scope of Invention
This invention relates generally to topically applied agents for promoting blood clotting to arrest blood flow from an open wound, and more particularly to a method and an anhydrous composition which may be applied directly over an open bleeding wound or a wound from which body fluid is flowing, e.g. an open blister, to accelerate flowing blood and body fluid clotting and enhance healing.
2. Prior Art
In addition to conventional bandages, adhesive means, compresses and the like which are applied with pressure directly against a bleeding open wound, considerable effort has been directed toward the development of chemical agents in various forms which accelerate or enhance the coagulation of blood flowing from an open wound to arrest blood flow. Many of these agents are in the "clotting chain", i.e., fibrinogen, thrombin, Factor Vil and the like. Others are based upon the use of collagens. Edwardson, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,763,411, 5,804,428, and 5,962,026, for example, teaches the use of fibrin in conjunction with a solid support in the '411 patent, and as an enzyme free sealant in the '428 patent, and as a solid composition substantially free of catalytic enzymes.
Three U.S. Patents invented by Martin, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,692,302, 5,874,479 and 5,981,606, are generally directed to the use of pyruvate in combination with fatty acids and an oxidant as a therapeutic wound healing composition.
Stilwell, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,484,913 teaches the use of calcium-modified oxidized cellulose to promote faster hemostasis. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,782, Winter, et al. teaches a wound healing composition or its salt present in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier, the preferred embodiment being a salt of sodium. Winter provides a wound dressing with a taspine compound for promoting healing rather than clotting.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,588, Cornish teaches a wound pad having very fine fibers carrying a viscous agent and a septic for arresting and clotting blood flow. Eberl, et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,586, teaches an improved hemostatic surgical dressing with alginic acid as a clotting agent. Masci, et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,772,999 and 2,773,000 also teaches hemostatic surgical dressing including a pad and free acid cellulose glycolic acid.
A patent for another hemostatic wound dressing is taught by Shelley in U.S. Pat. No. 3,206,361 having an active agent in the form of methylaminoacetocatechol hydrochloride. Likewise, Anderson, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,259, another wound dressing containing a film of cellulose glycolic acid ether is provided as the hemostatic agent.
The hemostatic agent taught by Sugitachi, et al. as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,233 is blood coagulation Factor VIII plus either fibrin or thrombin. A ready-to-use bandage is taught by Altshuler in U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,319 which also contains thrombin as an active agent, the bandage all of which is contained within a sealed package.
Invented by Lindner, et al., a wound pad which is impregnated with tissue-compatible protein such as collagen and lyophilized Factor XIII, thrombin and fibrinogen, are taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,600,574. The use of collagen as a hemostatic agent within a pad that has been freeze dried is taught by Sawyer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,910.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,644, Saferstein, et al. teaches the use of an adhesive bandage with high molecular weight polyethylene oxide applied to the surface of the perforated plastic film wound release cover of the bandage to arrest blood flow from minor cuts. Yet another hemostatic agent including a carrier in the shape of a flake or fiber having thrombin and Factor XIII affixed thereto is taught by Sakamoto in U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,211. The use of an ultra-pure, clean thrombin solution as a hemostatic agent is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,498 invented by Boctor. Two recent patents invented by Pruss, et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,643,596 and 5,645,849 both teach the use of hemostatic dressings which incorporate thrombin and epsilon aminocaproic acid (EACA) and calcium chloride on gelatin.
An absorbable spun cotton-like topical hemostat is taught by Shimuzu, et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,372. This disclosure is directed to an absorbable dressing made of acetocollagen fibers which are innately adhesive to a bleeding surface. In a patent to Bell, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,372, a dressing made of microfibrillar collagen and a superabsorbant polymer provides both blood absorption and clotting inducement.
One embodiment of the present invention utilizes an improved ion exchange resin, preferably in the form of a styrene divinylbenzene copolymer which has been sulfonated. The collective teaching of making this prior art resin is to be found in an earlier patent to co-inventor, Patterson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,980. This method disclosed was based at least in part on the production of spherical beads comprised of copolymer styrene and divinylbenzene as taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,366,007 and 3,463,320. This collective teaching is incorporated herein by reference. An improvement better adapting this resin to the present invention is in the form of substantially reduced cross-linking down to about 0.25%.
Another primary aspect of the present invention incorporates a salt ferrate, preferably potassium ferrate (2K.sub.2 FeO.sub.4). The teaching of a process for producing alkaline metal ferrates is taught by another co-inventor, Thompson, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,974. This teaching is also incorporated herein by reference.
It is submitted that the above-referenced prior art, either taken individually or collectively in any combination thereof fail to teach a flowing blood or body fluid clotting agent which includes an admixture of a salt ferrate which produces a trivalent Fe.sup.+++ ion which reacts with the blood to accelerate coagulation and clott ing of the blood. Moreover, the utilization of an insoluble cation exchange material, e.g. a sulfonated ion exchange resin, in combination with the salt ferrate, additionally produces a protective covering over the wound and also produces oxygen which acts as an antibacterial, antiviral and antifungal agent. Further, the presence of selected salts neutralize hydroxide radicals as clotting occurs so as to eliminate any substantial stinging sensation.